IN ANOTHER LIFE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: CLASSIC LOVE TRIANGLE BEWTEEN SERENA, BLAIR, AND NATE.


IN ANOTHER LIFE

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cecily von Ziegesar. The song In Another Life was written by the Veronicas. It is from their album Hook Me Up. I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Blair has won Nate and now Serena tries to move on.

Time: It had to be You

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Rating: PG

Date Completed: May 2, 2010

Serena fought hard to keep the tears back as she watched Blair and Nate kiss. Her two best friends were in love with each other. In love without her.

She turned away from them. Sure, she was happy that they were happy. Expect there was the fact, that she was in love with Nate too. She had never told Blair about these feelings, because she wanted Blair to be happy.

She wondered if Nate was happy with his new girlfriend.

She started to leave Central Park. She looked back for one last time. She could've swore that Nate was staring at her, but he quickly looked away.

"I love you, Nate," Serena muttered as the rain began to fall.

Serena strolled down the streets. She didn't object when someone ran into her. She didn't pay attention to where her feet were taking her. The truth was, she didn't really care.

Nate was her world. He had always been there for her. Everything she did, he was there. Everything he did, she was there. They had been together since preschool when he gave her his blueberry muffin when there wasn't any left. He was there at her first boy girl party, the first slow dance, the first of high school. He had been there for it all. Now it seemed like none of that had happened. It was another world, another time. Things were different back then.

Back in another life, when they say "forever, until the end."

Back before Blair.

Serena stopped in front of Nate's townhouse. She could see Blair and Nate laughing in his living room. She quickly looked away. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see them.

She watched a group of boys cross the street. She did have to admit that they were pretty cute. They might have almost been more handsome that Nate himself. She watched them check her out. She liked being checked out.

She flashed them a one of a kind Serena smile. "Hello, boys!" she called.

They smiled back. "Wanna come with us?" a blond one called back.

Serena walked toward them. "I thought you'd never ask."

She put her arm around the blond. "You would be?"

"You, I mean, I would be," the boy stammered. "I mean. Let me start over. My name is Seth."

"Seth, I like that name," Serena mused. She was used to boys getting choked up over her. "And the others would be?"

"They're not important," Seth replied. The others made protesting noises. "I mean, um…"

A big, dark haired boy stepped in when Seth lost his nerve. "I'm Taylor. The red head is Damon and the wanna be blond is Kellan."

"I'm not a wanna be blond," Kellan spat. Serena did have to admit his dye job was pretty bad. It looked as if he had just dunked his head into a bottle of bleach.

"Well, boys." She touched Damon's bicep. She could feel his muscles shiver as she did so. "How about a night around town.

"With you?" Taylor asked.

Serena looked back at Nate's house. "Of course." She touched Damon again. This time Nate was watching.

This come have been you, Serena thought.

Nate watched Serena go with the boys. He recognized them from school. They were a bunch of parties. They partied more than he ever did. This was saying something, because he partied pretty hard himself.

He didn't really know why she was leaving with them. Then again, he didn't know why he was with Blair and not Serena. He liked Blair and all, but when he saw himself in a relationship with someone it had always been Serena.

Serena, who was now leaving with some other boys. Boys who weren't him. She was gone. He had lost her, before he even had her.

He looked back at Blair. Maybe he and Serena would be together in another life.

Blair noticed that Nate wasn't paying attention to her. She was supposed to be his world. He was supposed to be paying attention to her. Instead, he was looking out the window.

She walked over to him. Serena was there was several other boys. "I didn't Serena was around," Blair pointy said. "It's nice to see her with other people. I'm glad she stopped butting in."

"I guess," Nate said. He seemed kind of distracted.

Blair touched Nate. "But we have a life to build together. Right here, right now."

Nate looked away. "I guess."

Blair kissed his soft lips.

Outside Serena kissed Seth, Kellan, Damon, and Taylor.


End file.
